Just a friendship, or is there more to it?
by Onigiri49
Summary: Clyde catches Butters doing 'something' unusual in the school boys' bathroom. Possible slash. Main characters... Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny... are included in the story. Summary must be rated G. Story is rated M.
1. First chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park… in any way… and I never will… not even a little bit – if I did do you seriously think I'd be writing HERE?

**Warning: **Some sexually explicit writing is present in the story. If that offends you then by all means, leave.

* * *

"Ohhh… mm, yeah!" Butters moans as sweat beads roll down his forehead. His head is tilted back. Then he hears a door open. 

"Oh goodness! C-Clyde!" Butters quickly zips up his pants and blinks nervously.

Clyde looks down at Butters' nether region. "Were you just jacking off?"

"W-what?" Butters stutters.

"Stroking your wiener." Clyde clarifies.

"I… I, uh…" Butters looks down to the floor in embarrassment.

"I mean it's okay if you were. I do it too." Clyde confides.

"You do?" Butters looks at Clyde in surprise.

"Yeah, of course." He says.

"Do, do the other boys do it too?" Asks Butters, timidly.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I guess so." Clyde shrugs in response.

"Maybe we could ask them?" Butters suggests.

"Yeah, maybe." Clyde pauses, "Are you going to finish up here?"

"Oh! Well um… I-I guess I am." Butters fidgets a little.

"Can I join?" Clyde asks nonchalantly.

"Sweet Jesus! I don't know." Butters eyes widen.

"We could go in a stall together." Clyde continues. "Then no one can see us."

"Well… okay… I guess." Butters heads towards a stall. Clyde follows him in and closes the door.

"Have you ever done this before? With another boy that is?" Butters questions.

A rare light shade of red crosses over Clyde's cheeks. "No… have you?"

Butters shakes his head. "Do… do you wanna start?" He wrings his hands a bit.

"Okay." Clyde reaches down to his pants and pulls the zipper down. His member pops out.

"Oh, goodness! My, that's really big isn't it?" Butters tells him.

"I… haven't noticed… can I see yours?"

"It's kind of small so don't laugh." Butters pulls down his pants and takes out his wiener.

"Aw… it's cute." Clyde remarks. Butters raises an eyebrow at him. "I mean… yeah, it's small. You're right."

"So… do we just do it ourselves, or watch each other… or…?"

"Okay."

"Which one?"

"Both I guess." Clyde inadvertently starts to rub his member. Butters slowly does himself, but more gently so.

Clyde softly moans to himself and gradually quickens his pace. He seems more experienced in this than Butters as Butters decides to follow his lead and do the same with his hands. Clyde spits in his hands and then goes back to his concentration. Butters does the same, but slightly uneasily, but he begins to enjoy himself more and more.

"This is really nice." Butters mentions. Clyde only grunts in reply. "Maybe we should do this more often." Clyde opens his eyes and stares at Butters slightly ticked off. "Quiet… just enjoy it."

"Oh, all right then." Butters decides to close his eyes and continue.

"Oh, Ohhh!" Clyde seems to be near frantically beating his penis. His breathing becomes faster and heavier. Butters' breathing begins to be in synch with Clyde's.

"Clyyyyde! I can't keep going!" Butters yells. "Boy-howdy, I think something's gunna happen!"

Clyde's groans get louder – whether he hears Butters is anybody's guess.

"Oh Jesus!" Butters reaches climax. Clyde shortly follows suit.

Butters sits down on the closed toilet beneath him out of breath. He is covered in sweat. "Ahh… aw, I'm all sticky."

Clyde stifles a laugh. "Man, that felt gooood." A satisfied smile creeps across his face.

Butters smiles back. "It did, didn't it? Golly. That was… certainly something." Clyde sleepily nods. "So, we'll do it again sometime?"

"Most definitely."

--End of Chapter 1--


	2. Second chapter

"Shucks… I think we'd better be getting back to class. Lunch period is almost over." Butters gets nervous.

"Mmm…" Clyde smiles, not listening.

"Clyde! G-get up… or else we might get in a heapin' of trouble!" Butters tries to shake him 'awake'.

"All right, jeez. You're starting to sound like Tweek." Clyde straightens himself out then walks out the stall toward a sink to wash off his hands.

"W-we'd better hurry. That took longer than I thought it would." Butters dashes over to a sink.

"You're the one who started doing it." Clyde points out.

"Well, I had to! I was feelin' uncomfortable and then i-it just occurred to me. You won't tell anyone, will ya?" Butters frowns.

"About what we just did? No way… my parents might find out and ground me." He answers.

"Grounded? Why would they do that?" Butters asks, confused.

"I dunno. I think they want us to stay little angels or something and not do any, uh, sexual pleasure." Clyde falters.

"Sexual? Oh goodness!" Butters panics.

"We weren't… really. We weren't having sex with each other or anything. Just watching each other." Clyde walks out the bathroom.

Butters follows him. "We weren't doing anything wrong were we?"

"I don't think so." They reach the class room… they stop.

"Thanks for joining the class, boys. 10 minutes late!" Mrs. Garrison looks cross.

Clyde glances at Butters. "Sorry we were… busy." Clyde tells her.

"Busy doing what?" Mrs. Garrison asks.

Clyde blushes slightly. He doesn't answer.

"Dude… what's going on with them?" Kyle whispers to Stan. Stan murmurs back an "I dunno".

"We were just in the bathroom. Sorry it took so long. We… we went right after lunch." Butters stammers.

"Together? Don't go gay on me now, boys." Mrs. Garrison turns to the blackboard.

Clyde and Butters' eyes widen in mild shock. They take their seats.

Cartman leans over to them, "You guys never went to lunch. You're up to something and I'm going to find out what."

"Oh Jesus!" Butters whimpers as Clyde gulps.

"Is something wrong Butters?" Mrs. Garrison asks.

"No… no ma'am." Butters slides down in his chair.

"Good, keep it that way." Mrs. Garrison continues with the day's lesson plan.

-- Recess --

"Boy Howdy, that was some close call, huh Clyde?" Butters asks relieved.

"I don't think we should talk any more about it. People might find out." Clyde tells him.

"Oh ho! Find out what?" Cartman looks smug. Behind him are the others boys. The girls are playing by themselves else where.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Clyde turns around quickly to him.

"It's nothing fellas." Butters adds.

"Look, you guys have been acting strange all day." Kyle informs them.

Clyde takes a step back.

Cartman smirks at Clyde. "I think you should spill the beans. If you don't we'll find out and that would be far, far worse."

Clyde sighs. "Okay."

"C-Clyde! No…" Butters tries to stop him.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Clyde gets in front of Butters. "Do any of you masturbate?"

"Master what?" Cartman asks, totally oblivious.

"Masturbate… y'know, self-pleasure." Clyde tells him.

Cartman coughs. "Oh god, no! That's gross!"

"It's not gross!" Clyde balls a fist.

Kenny raises a hand.

"Of course you do it, Kenny. Does anyone else?" Some of the other kids look at Kenny shocked.

"How do you master bate?" Stan questions.

"You…" Clyde starts.

"You rub your wiener a lot." Butters interrupts.

"What?!" Some of the boys yell.

"Yeah, and it feels **really** good." Clyde smiles dreamily which creeps some of the boys out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on here. So what were you and Butters doing in the bathroom for 30 minutes?" Kyle asks.

Clyde presses his lips together. "We were…" Clyde clears his throat. "W-we…"

"Dude, were you…?" Stan inquires.

"NO! No we weren't having sex!" Clyde yells. "We were just watching each other."

"Watching each other?" Stan wonders.

"You were watching each other master bate?" Cartman asks.

Clyde nods, not sure where this is going.

Cartman burst out laughing. Some of the other boys join in.

"You guys are fags! Oh my god! This is great!" He keeps laughing.

Clyde uncharacteristically flips Cartman off, which makes him laugh harder.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Dude, it's pretty funny." Kyle chuckles. "I mean, YOU… and Butters?!"

"It's not like it was planned! Butters he…"

Butters widens his eyes. "H-he was just, um, joining in. To help me out."

"Help you out!" Cartman almost starts to cry from laughing so hard.

A tear rolls down Clyde's face. "You're an asshole, Cartman."

"Whoa, dude!" Kyle notices Clyde crying.

"I don't like Butters! I-I-I…" Clyde hesitates. "I don't think I do."

Cartman smiles. "Should we throw a wedding?"

Clyde throws Cartman a stare of anger and turns his back to him and crosses his arms. Butters frowns at Clyde worried.

"Oh, come on!" Cartman starts to lessen his laughter.

"Let's go, Butters." Clyde orders him.

"But…" Butters looks at the others. "Well, all right then." The two walk off away from them.

"This is getting pretty serious." Kyle tells Stan.

--End of Chapter 2--

_If you've read this far you might as well review, right? _:)


	3. Third chapter

"Do you get what they were saying?" Kyle walks with Stan, Kenny and Cartman on the sidewalk heading to his house.

"Who would want to touch themselves?" Cartman grimaces.

Kyle looks over at Kenny. "Kenny's done it."

Kenny muffles a 'yup'.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Kenny you're a sick bastard." Cartman tells him.

"Hey, fuck you." Kenny retorts, muffled.

Cartman laughs. "I hate you, Kenny.

"Have you ever done it, Stan?" Kyle questions his friend.

"Uhhh… maybe. A little." Stan timidly says.

"R-really?" Kyle looks at him.

"Ooh. Do tell, how did it go?" Cartman smugly asks.

"I'm not telling you! It's… it's private." Stan stands his ground.

"Look, Stan. We're just curious. We've… well, Cartman and I… we've never done it before." Kyle tells him.

"Have Kenny show you."

"Uh-uh. I'm not showing them." Kenny says, muffled.

"I don't want to do it. I might catch herpes or somethin' if I rub mah fireman." Cartman tells them.

"You won't catch goddamn herpes, Cartman!" Kyle yells.

"It's normal anyway. I think. And it's just to make yourself… feel better." Stan informs.

"So, now you're going all emo on us? You're sad and you need to feel better? Pussy." Cartman insults.

Stan closes his eyes for a moment then re-opens them. "No… it doesn't matter how you feel before you do it. It just makes you happier… and sometimes sleepy."

"I don't know about this, dude." Kyle says. They reach his house and walk in. "Mom?"

Mrs. Broflovski walks up to them. "Yes, bubbe?" "Is it okay to master bate?" Kyle asks innocently. 

"What, what, WHAT?!"

-- At Clyde's house in his room --

"Uhh, I hate him." Clyde says angrily.

"J-just forget 'bout what he said." Butters suggests nervously.

"Now all the others know what we did. They're going to be laughing at us for weeks!" Clyde lies down on his bed and puts his head in his hands. "This was a horrible day…"

"Didja mean what you said?" Butters takes a seat in Clyde's desk chair.

"When I said what?"

"That you like me?"

"I said I wasn't sure if I liked you!" Clyde sighs. "Butters, you're a cool guy, sometimes. But I'm just going through some issues right now okay? And you and what we did and everything are just making things worse."

"Making what worse?"

"My parents… they…" Clyde stops.

"They what?"

"They're getting a divorce."

-- End of Chapter 3 --

_Sorry it's a little short this time. But I thought that'd be a good place to stop._

_Thanks for reading and please review! _


	4. Fourth chapter

"Gerald! Come here quick!"

"What is it, dear?" Gerald walks into the room worried.

"We just want to know if master bating is okay." Kyle says again.

"Oh boy… Sheila, don't worry. I'll explain it to them."

"You see that you do!!" She walks out in a huff.

The boys look at each other.

"Let's go over to the couch and talk." Gerald suggests. They walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Now boys, where did you hear this?"

"A friend of ours said he did it in the boys' bathroom today at school." Kyle tells his dad.

"Two of them were doing it and watching each other." Stan adds.

"Butters isn't our friend…" Cartman mutters. They ignore him.

"Well… uhm… remember that sex talk we all gave you boys a while back in front of the video store?" They nod. "We forgot to mention something called self-sex where you do it yourself."

Stan looks down to the floor.

"Self-sex?" Kyle asks. He glances at Stan.

"Yes, Kyle. For guys they… well, they…form a loose fist… like so." He demonstrates a loose fist to the boys, albeit a bit awkwardly. "And then they put it around the penis and basically just start stroking up and down it."

"Why?" Cartman says.

"'cause… 'cause it feels good, boys. It helps to relieve stress. And it's perfectly fine to do as long as you're safe about it."

"What will happen if we're not safe?" Kyle asks.

"Your wee wee breaks, doesn't it?" Cartman injects.

"The penis **can **break, but what I'm saying here is that it just becomes sore for a little while if you jack it o-- if you rub it too much." He explains.

"Oh." They respond in understanding.

"And you do this when you have an erection."

"Hey, that's what we tried to give you once! A nurection!" Kyle beams.

"Yeah, we tied Cartman to a cross so he could have a resurrection." Stan adds.

Mr. Broflovski blinks a couple times processing the information. He decides not to discuss what they're talking about. 'We have a very strange little boy, Gerald' he remembers his wife telling him. "No, no, no boys… an erection is when the penis becomes hard because it is filled with blood."

"Does it hurt?" His son asks him.

"Well, it's a bit sensitive, but that's why rubbing it has a pleasurable feeling."

"Have you ever done this before?" Cartman wonders.

Mr. Broflovski laughs. "Oh, of course! Almost all males do it by the time they reach puberty. And if you do it long enough you can come to something called a climax or in other words an orgasm."

"How long is long enough?" Kyle wonders.

"Just a few minutes usually. Now with the ladies…" He laughs, "It takes forEVER. Like 15 minutes."

"How do they master bate Mr. Broflovski?" Stan asks.

"I think you're all too young to know this." He tells them.

"Oh come on! A detailed sex talk, but not this?" Kyle says exasperated.

"Sorry, Kyle. Girls are more complicated than just sex where you stick your penis in her vagina." He apologizes.

The boys just stare at him unsure how to respond.

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter goes back to Clyde and Butters._


	5. Fifth chapter

-- Clyde's room --

"Uhwa I'm s-sorry to hear that, Clyde." Butters says with a frown.

"Thanks… that means a lot." Clyde continues lying on his bed. "It's just… that… I've been feeling extra sad lately. Like some kind of depression or something ever since my parents told me a week ago about them splitting. It was totally unexpected."

"Have they been fighting a lot lately or somethin'?"

"No… I mean, no more than usual." He blinks up at Butters. "Okay… a little more so. But I-I didn't think it was any big deal!!"

"Aw, gee wiz."

"My mom told me that they had one big argument and now my dad is just sick of her and wants to move out." Clyde tells him.

"Y-you can't take it out on yourself, Clyde."

"What if it's **my** fault, Butters?! What if I somehow caused this? Oh god… maybe it's cause I stole my dad's Playboy magazine!" He becomes increasingly worried.

Butters shifts in his chair. "A… Playboy magazine?"

"Yeah… where they have a lot of naked girls and stuff."

"Mind if I uh… take a look at it?"

Clyde gets off the bed. "No one knows about my secret hiding place so close your eyes."

Butters closes his eyes, "Okay. Uh, I'm not looking."

Clyde walks over to his closet and shuffles around inside until he finds a shoe box. Inside is the magazine. He takes it out and plops it on Butters' lap on his way back to the bed. "There."

Butters opens his eyes and looks down. "Wow… this looks neato!"

"Shh! Don't let my mom overhear us!" Clyde pauses. "Sh-she's still crying in her room so I don't want her to know about this."

Butters doesn't hear him. "Golly! Look at the pretty flowers!" He flips pages.

Clyde looks at him curiously. "Um, they're not flowers."

Butters looks up. "Well, uh, sure they are! Look!" He holds a page to Clyde vertically.

Clyde blushes upon seeing the girl in the picture in a sexually deviant pose. "Let's do something else." He jerks the magazine out of Butters' hands and places them on his bedside table.

"Okay!" Butters smiles. "So… what do you want to do?"

Clyde lies back on his head. "I dunno. I'm too tired to think."

Butters thinks. "Can I have the Playboy back?"

"No!"

"Okay…"

Clyde sighs, "Another time, all right?"

Butters walks over to Clyde. "How about what we did earlier? Back at school?"

Clyde looks up and smiles mischievously. "I'd like that."


End file.
